Tire forming-molds have been proposed for manufacturing pneumatic tires that include protrusions or the like for generating a turbulent flow on the surface of the tire, for example (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-029377).
If the shape (height and edges) of the turbulent flow generating protrusions is not manufactured as intended, the expected performance cannot be exhibited. When molding the protrusions, the protrusions cannot be formed in the intended shape if air collects in corners of protrusion-forming recesses for forming the protrusions. Thus, vent holes are provided in the mold, air is discharged, and the protrusions are formed.
In the tire forming-mold of JP-A No. 2012-029377, a recess shaped non-through-hole vent, that permits entry of air from the protrusion-forming recesses, is provided at the protrusion-forming recesses in order to suppress air, which is present in the indented shaped protrusion-forming recesses of the mold for molding the protrusions, from collecting during vulcanization.
In tire forming-molds generally employed hitherto, plural through-hole vents for discharging air from inside the mold are provided penetrating to the mold exterior in order to suppress the occurrence of air collecting inside the mold.